The Kissing Series
by Anynymys1
Summary: This set of one shots has been written for a Romance Contest. Each week I recieve a new pairing to write about and this is where the previous stories go! I introduce... The Kissing Series. New Pairing! IchigoxRukiaxKeigo Chapter 8: Sorry Don't Cut It
1. Unmistakable

**The following stories were written for a Bleach Romance Contest. Here they will each reside, altogether as a set of one-shots. Please enjoy! **

**_Jinta & Yuzu_**

**_'~**~'_**

The cold droplets of rain were hard to ignore. Short blond hair that normally would have played in the wind clung tightly to her small face. The yellow raincoat shielding the girl from the weather also kept a little basket, with its contents, safe. The little girl's feet lightly ascended a few stairs to the old shop door. There her slender fingers grasped a handle and the door flung open before her. She stopped, searching the room for both life and light. In the middle of the place hung a low lamp which brightened the place revealing the stores wondrous wares. Thunder sounded behind her and the girl jumped inside as the wind slammed the door after her.

"Hello?" she said meekly. Peering around on tip toe, she surveyed the room. In a corner stood a cash register, she glanced behind herself. "This must be a store," she thought, "if they haven't put up a closed sign then they must be open. The door wasn't locked."

She paused looking around the room again. Thunder roared and she cringed. Clutching the basket, she thought, "I'm not going back out there! Maybe the storekeeper just went out for a break."

With that the blond little girl perused the aisle. She fingered the wares with a delicate touch and looked everything over with a circumspect eye. The air was full of intrigue and she quickly lost track of time. There was so much to see in the little shop, that she did not hear the footsteps on the other side of the aisle. A red head stared over the rack of goods and grinned deviously. Feeling watched, the girl snapped her head up and looked around. She missed seeing the boy and went back to examining the object before her.

Suddenly there boomed a mad, villainous laugh. Jumping away the little girl looked on with terrified eyes and a pale face. The boy doubled over with laughter nearly falling to the floor. Furious the blond made her way to the boy and her face alone caused his laughing to cease. Hands on her hips, she glared at him. "How dare you!? I could have knocked something over! I could have died of fright!"

The boy looked at her and replied with a grin, "Well then you'da had to pay for it."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. Obviously he was obnoxious. "Where's the owner of the store anyway?"

The red head was about to retort. Instead he turned and walked away. "Owner in't here."

The little girl pondered the idea of the shop owner being gone. Were they the only living souls there? She followed the boy as new questions wandered into her mind. "So who is in charge of the shop?"

"I am."

She gagged. "You!? Your just a kid."

He turned around and got in her face. "Yeah, so what!? I'm responsible enough. I'm a boy I don't get all sidetracked and dreamy like some stupid little girl."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, really."

They stared at each other for a few seconds. The girl's mind engaging and working over the emotions displayed on the boys face and his chosen words. Thunder rolled and neither blinked. The boy simply stared at the blond, awaiting some snide remark that he would undoubtedly return with venom. In the silence rain softly filled the air. Then her face mellowed and she smiled.

"What's your name?" she asked.

He looked taken aback. "Jinta." He said warily.

She nodded, "My name is Yuzu. So you really think girls are… stupid?"

There was a pause. Both on his face and in the air, Jinta had expected something completely different. Not knowing what to say he finally collected himself and answered, "Yeah."

"And you're responsible for the place?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at?" He was growing impatient and almost afraid of the future words she would choose.

Yuzu nodded, crossing her arms, "So what about scaring possible customers?"

She had remembered. His eyes widened and he almost blushed. "Tha, that was for fun! I was… bored."

"Bored? Bored enough to scare a customer?"

"Yeah. What do you want?! Geez go BE a customer and buy something then! If you're a customer." The red head was flustered and quickly hurried his words, mumbling the last ones, as he turned away from her.

Jinta didn't see her smile as Yuzu turned on her heel and walked to the other side of the store. From afar he watched her continually. Then she turned around and saw him. Yuzu smiled angelically and Jinta's face burned red. "Could you reach something for me?" she asked politely.

Immediately he raced over to see her glance at him, still smiling, then point to an object up high. "It's up there see and I… I just cannot reach it."

Her wide eyes burned kindness into the boy and he nodded then left. Getting a ladder Jinta expertly climbed up and grabbed a jar labeled "Plum Sauce". Clapping her hands together Yuzu smiled in delight. "Oh! Thank you!" she exclaimed before lowering her voice and looking deep into his eyes.

Thunder rolled far away and the rain was falling lighter. Jinta nodded unable to say anything. Stepping forward he handed her the jar. As it slipped into her hand their fingers touched. Yuzu placed the jar in her basket yet, his hand remained in the air as if time held him captive. Then she lightly blushed and grasped his hand. Leaning forward she kissed his cheek softly.

Jinta was dumbfounded. She stepped back and smiled again before turning and leaving. He watched her go and a small smile crept unnoticed on his face. The sun, poured forth light in Yuzu's absence. Jinta didn't know how long he stood there staring at the door the little goddess had left by. Behind him a familiar voice fluttered into the room. "Did we have a customer today?"

Urahara's voice woke Jinta from his reverie. The boy unconsciously jumped and replied, "Yeah, nobody special though."

"Did they buy anything?"

"Yeah," he paused, staring at the door, "Plum Sauce." He pointed to a top shelf where there was a label marked "Plum Sauce". There were no more jars.

"Wonderful! So did she pay?" Uruhara could see Jinta's cheeks change tint. Then the boy went pale.

"No." He answered incredulously. In a way he couldn't believe it.

But then, neither could Uruhara. The stubble chinned man shook his head and chuckled before leaving the room. "I can't believe it; conned by a girl."

Jinta was unfazed though and a dream like appearance covered his face as he rubbed the cheek Yuzu had kissed. Today something more important had changed. He could no longer see girls as stupid. Especially a girl named Yuzu, and his last glance at the door she left by was unmistakable.

_**'~**~'**_

**Thank you so much for reading. The next pairing is _Ukitake & Kiyone_.**

**Sincerely,  
****Anynymys1**


	2. Chocolate

**Next pairing is Ukitake/ Kiyone. Enjoy!**

'~**~'

Kiyone sat quietly next to her sleeping Taicho. Her breath slowed as she watched him sleep, but her fiery cheeks still flamed red. It was her turn to watch over the Taicho. Sentaro had been putting off his shift so that he wouldn't have to do all of the paperwork; so that he would be there when the Taicho awoke. This had infuriated the little joint-fuku-taicho. They had decided over a game of Ja-Ken-Po who would watch over the Taicho and she had won the day shift. Now it was mid-afternoon. She couldn't believe that bumbling idiot had made her miss half a day with her Taicho. Then again did she even want to be there when he awoke?

He might be furious. Kiyone shivered at the thought. After all, the whole mishap had been her fault. The Winter War was on. She would have been a casualty of it if not for Taicho Ukitake. Looking at him she tried to imagine him angry at her, but in his serene face she could find no aggression. Kiyone felt her burning cheeks cool and glanced around the room. There was no malice in her Taicho. He was patient no matter what happened. He was never cruel or mean, even giving his life for others.

He was perfect and three days ago he had been her knight in shining armor. He had saved her life. Now lying in the bed beside her, she only wished she could tell him thank you. Since he was asleep, instead she vowed to stay by his side. This was the least she could do for her endearing Taicho. Hours passed and she began remembering times they had spent together. Her vision swam and slowly she started to let go. Her mind freeing her from the dark world in which her beloved Taicho was not waking up. Putting her in a dream where everything was right again or even better.

Slowly Kiyone began to fall asleep. In a dream far away she awoke somewhere in Seireitei. The place was familiar, but she couldn't quiet remember it. Sitting in a green field, she was surrounded by wild flowers of many magnificent colors. Suddenly a soft and lilting voice spoke to her. "Wake up, Kiyone. Come with me."

Kiyone jumped up looking for the voice that felt so near. Her eyes surveyed her surroundings and there under a cherry tree was her Taicho. She raced to him. Coming closer she could see his smile and her heart beat faster. Kiyone wrapped her arms around him. "I thought you were dead! That you weren't coming back! Oh, Taicho I'm so happy you came back!"

"Why Kiyone! I never left you and please call me, Jushiro."

Kiyone's eyes lit up and she hugged him tighter hearing his familiar laugh. But a cool breeze interrupted the whole scene and a voice from the tree bellowed aloud, "I will have you!"

Taicho Ukitake grabbed Kiyone and took her to a safe place. Then went back to fight the hollow leaving Kiyone all alone. "I'll be right back," he said with a smile.

Kiyone begged him not to go and tried to stand. She couldn't move. Looking down she found her right leg covered with blood. It hurt and her whole body throbbed in pain, causing her vision to dull again. She yelled for her Taicho. Finally before her eyes closed she said three little words, _"I love you."_

As her vision faded she could hear Ukitake come back and ask her what she had said. But even his voice died away into the silence. When her eyes opened again she was in a little room and her dear Taicho on the bed. This time she remembered. It was her Taicho's home, where he was resting until he woke up. She looked down to find her right leg all bandaged up. Kiyone sighed. "_What a terrible nightmare! At least I am awake now," _she thought.

Still fresh in her memories were the words she had said before. Glancing at her Taicho she saw a calendar. Kiyone noticed that it was different, somehow it had changed. Staring at it she soon came to the realization that it had been 3 months and Taicho Ukitake was still in a coma. A note left from Taicho Unohana, on the nightstand, confirmed her fears. There by the bedside Kiyone tried to swallow her tears, but instead wept openly beside her sleeping Taicho. Everything seemed dull now and without life. The girl grasped her Taicho's hand and held it close to her face. _"A coma… he'll never wake up. He'll never know how grateful I am or… or… that I love him."_ Kiyone thought to herself.

Kiyone looked at her sleeping Taicho and wished to see his grey-blue eyes. She'd give anything to hear his voice again. Now looking at him she wanted to tell him that she loved him. He would never know in his sleeping state and a thought came to Kiyone. On a drive of emotions she kissed her sleeping Taicho. Pulling her lips away she was startled to see that he had woken up.

"Kiyone! You've been here by my side this whole time?" Her Taicho was smiling. Before she even had a chance to answer the view before her eyes dissipated and Kiyone found herself in darkness. Then there was light. Her eyes adjusted and she was once again in her Taicho's room. Kiyone's eyes darted around as she sat straighter in her chair. Where had her Taicho gone? She went to stand, but was forced back into her chair. Pain throbbed in her right leg assuring her that this was reality. On the bed next to her was her Taicho. It all came back now the whole thing had been a dream. Kissing him, him waking up- all just a dream.

She sighed.

His chest rose and fell in a rhythmic cadence. As she watched his face an idea crossed her mind. What if her dream was a premonition of things to come? Would Jushiro ever wake up? These brought her horror and she decided on something. Ever easily, ever slowly, Kiyone leaned over her Taicho. She swallowed as her eyes closed and she let her lips fall softly over his. It was an innocent kiss. Kiyone pulled away as butterflies filled her stomach. She waited, but nothing happened. Plopping back in her chair Kiyone's eyes rounded in disappointment. He had not woken up like in the dream. Sighing, she closed her eyes. Maybe another dream would come.

"Chocolate."

Kiyone sat up and stared at her Taicho. The sound had to have come from him. His eyes fluttered and she gasped aloud. At that Jushiro looked over at her with surprise. "Why Kiyone, what are you doing here?"

The girl burst into tears and happily hugged her Taicho. "Taicho Ukitake! You're awake! You're alive! I was so worried about you!"

"Worried about me?" the man sat up and looked at the girl curiously, "What about me?"

"Taicho, you were knocked into a coma. You have been asleep for 3 days."

This time his eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. "Three, whole days?"

"Yes Taicho."

"You've been here this whole time?" The words came out slowly and nervously. In three days there could be a lot of paperwork.

"Oh, well…. See Sentaro and I swapped places. I have been with you during the day and him at night. So during the night I finish the paperwork. During the day he does paperwork."

His face relaxed. Maybe things were alright. "Thank goodness."

Kiyone quickly became aware of the fact that she was still hugging her Taicho and quickly let go. To this he simply smiled, though, a little sheepishly.

"Taicho?"

"Yes, Kiyone?"

"When you woke up you said something."

"Did I?" his brow furrowed in thought. "I wonder what I said."

"Chocolate."

"Did you want candy?" he asked.

"Umm, no Taicho, when you woke up you said _chocolate_."

He paused thinking back and a warm blush crossed his face. The red stood out surrounded by the white of his hair. He had been dreaming alright- her lips had tasted like chocolate, she constantly called him Taicho in bed, and he kept telling her to call him by his name… Jushiro could have hit himself. How thoughts like that got into his head he would never know. "Oh… did I."

How awkward. Kiyone nodded. "Well, would you like some tea?"

"Yes! I believe I would."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Later in the evening, poor Ukitake couldn't shake the woman from his dreams out of his head. As always Shunsei had come to visit. A constant friend, though annoying at times, Shunsei was irreplaceable. He had miraculously gotten both of Ukitake's Fuku-Taicho to leave. Lounging on the couch now, Shunsei took the opportunity to speak. "So old friend, has something bothered you?"

"Hmm, me? No, of course not."

"Are you sure? You're drinking your tea on the hot side tonight."

"Ah, yes I am, aren't I?" he chuckled lightly.

"So what's on your mind?"

Jushiro allowed the silence to linger as he thought quietly to himself.  
"I… I had a dream."

"Really?! About a woman?" Shunsei's curiosity was piqued now. He turned on his side and watched his friend.

Jushiro looked away as the red on his face spread. He paused wondering how to answer."Well… yes and no."

"Come on Jushiro! It's either a woman or not. Wait! Please…" Shunsei's face turned sour at his last thoughts.

"Now don't get off thinking like that. It was a woman… just younger."

All was right in the world and Shunsei sighed happily. "Finally. Now if only we could get you the real thing."

"I'm perfectly fine. Certainly do not need your meddling."

"Alright, fine get on with it. Was she something out of your imagination or real?"

"Real."

"WHO!?" Shunsei jumped up.

"Well, I… I don't know."

"Come on, I am your best friend. You have to tell me. I tell you everything!"

Jushiro looked down. "It's rather a delicate matter…"

"Jushiro, unless talking to a woman, nothing is a delicate matter."

"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"I'll tell you."

"Finally!" Shunsei exclaimed.

Jushiro detailed some of his dream to his eager friend and finally got to the part that mattered. "But when she kissed me, Shunsei, it tasted like chocolate! Both in my dream and after I woke. The taste stayed and lingered."

"Chocolate? Really…" Jushiro shot him a silencing look.

"Ok," he said sheepishly.

"That was it."

"She sounds like a keeper. So who was she?"

A strange blush crossed Jushiro's cheeks. One that was unfamiliar to him. Shunsei eyed his friend carefully, "It better not be Nanao."

Jushiro shook his head, "No, it wasn't her, but let's change the subject."

"It has to be someone in your own squad."

Jushiro looked at him curiously. He hadn't given any real details of the woman out. There were no leads his friend could follow.

"You're being evasive. If it was someone else you wouldn't be worried."

Jushiro swallowed. Maybe he had figured it out.

"Then it has to be her. YOU!!!" Shunsei jumped off of the couch and hugged his friend. "Welcome! Jushiro to the club of lieutenant lovers!"

Ukitake shoved Shunsei away. "I am not in love with my fuku-taicho!"

"Eh, look whose blushing and who was by your side when you woke up?"

Jushiro was silenced.

"Who has red hair and who always calls you Taicho no matter what? Ta da! Kiyone!"

"Be quiet! This can't get out!" Jushiro admonished.

"HA! That's not even the half of it. I bet you yelled out her name." Shunsei stood up triumphantly and sat next to Jushiro.

"No…" he said. Jushiro's face was blank.

"Think about it. Think back."

"Oh, no. This isn't good."

"It's great now you can't complain about me."

Jushiro slapped his forehead. "This is horrible! What will I do?"

"Nothing. This is life. Live it. If the girl…"

Ukitake cut him off. "No. She's only a child! This is like…"

"Wrong," Shunsei said with a wry smile.

"YES! Finally you understand."

Shunsei nodded. "Of course I understand! The kid needs to woman up."

"Really? Do you not get a thing that is happening here?" Jushiro asked incredulously.

Shunsei slapped his knee. "Jushiro, I understand everything. I just don't know why you insist on being a baby. Why you're more of a child than the girl."

"I like to believe that I understand the consequences of dating a minor and Isane's little sister," Ukitake said in a deadpan voice.

Shunsei's blood ran cold. His friend was right. "Because she's friends with Nanao, Rangiku, and..."

"Finally you understand. As their little sister it would be a living…."

"Yeah, I get it."

**_'~**~'_**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sincerely,  
Anynymys1**


	3. Jacked

_**Finally~! Barely within the extension time! Here is my entry for the third round of Shadow-san's BRFC (which to me as an acronym sounds like Breakfast) or better yet**_

**_Bleach Romance Fanfiction Contest!_**

**_With that I give you my first Yaoi pairing of Ichigo and Uryuu. There are a few exclusive twists so read well, read carefully! I leave hints let's see if you can pick them up. _**

_**~`*`~**_

That evening everyone was together again. Orihime had opened her apartment to the group of shinigami, humans, and quincy that together would protect the world in the coming Winter War. The instigator of the whole idea was Rukia, who with the help of one Matsumoto Rangiku was able to get everyone there. Uryuu, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Hanataro, and Ganju were all in one room. Oh! And we mustn't forget Hitsugaya…. Captain Hitsugaya! Who was compelled to join since everyone was at the house he now occupied. Otherwise things might have been different…

The night started off wonderfully. In particular the group of friends started a game called Monopoly. Rukia had wanted to play this game. Only from Hitsugaya were there groans. Matsumoto shushed him and began trying to convince him into the idea. She also tried to explain what a game was.

"See kids play games, Captain, and…"

His face turned red, "Stop it Matsumoto!! I know what a game is!"

"Oh, but Captain! Games are perfect for you! Kids are great at games!"

Hitsugaya excused himself in his critical demeanor. After a glare they let him go, but not before Ichigo got his "Taicho" warning. The fuming Captain aptly left.

Matsumoto shouted after him, "Captain! Old people take walks not kids!"

With that a trial game started. This "trial round" eventually came down to Ichigo and Uryuu, who seemed to get quite heated. Everyone watched the two "duke" it out until Chad decided to leave. He never really gave an explanation, but did say…

"It's getting too heated." Which stated the obvious, although puzzled the others; consequently, he left without much fuss from his friends. Once those not playing insisted that the 'trial round' was ended the real game began…

First to leave the game was Ikkaku. Renji's scoffing got him kicked off next. Matsumoto got bored and added sake to the game. Each time you paid rent you had a drink. Sadly, Ganju followed the path of losers. Orihime was banker so she never really went anywhere. Yumichika built too many houses and consequently lost all of his money that way. Hanataro couldn't hold his drink and fainted about the time he lost all his money. Matsumoto was more into drinking and getting others to drink with her than playing and lost.

This left Uryuu, Rukia, and Ichigo as the big players with Orihime as the banker. Soon Rukia succumbed to the influx of sake. She decided to go home as the others had already left except Matsumoto who insisted they keep playing by her "sake" rule. Well, she did live there anyway. Uryuu and Ichigo were too into the game to stop drinking. Orihime decided to clean up and left the 3 alone.

That evening Ichigo and Uryuu used up all of their average words per day… and more. Snippy little comments littered the air. As the evening drove on, though, they quieted. Ichigo was quickly becoming tired. Turns became monotonous and Ichigo found his mind wandering. With Uryuu indecisive during his turn, Ichigo got up and took some dishes into the kitchen. He passed a sleeping Matsumoto.

Orihime was washing a glass casserole dish when Ichigo walked in. "Hey," he said in a deep, groggy voice.

This sent a chill up her spine and she tossed the dish in her surprise. She tried to reach for it before it fell. Instead, Ichigo caught the pot… and her. Wrapped in his arms she blushed profusely. Ichigo felt pretty good. The sake hadn't inhibited him, yet. He flashed a warm and sleepy smile. She held her breath and her mind went blank. He placed the pot down and helped her stand.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded and blushed more. The room was quiet and a kind of chemistry was flowing in the air. Ichigo found himself drawn to her wanting eyes. Then it was all broken.

"YES! I got it! Ichigo your turn! Come on!" the Uryuu yelled.

Orihime turned back to the dishes laughing awkwardly and Ichigo stood there, wondering what had just happened. Uryuu had a cocky drunk smile when Ichigo came back. Finding himself in the dilemma that only a long monopoly game can bring, Ichigo took his time thinking about his next move.

Still washing dishes Orihime let out a long sigh of disappointment. She had been so close to the kiss that had eluded her for so long. A small tear flickered in the light from the corner of her eye. Again she sighed, completely forlorn. Someone quietly stumbled into the kitchen. Again Orihime jumped in surprise. A small hope filled her chest and this time she fell into open arms.

Uryuu stared down at the young woman he had caught. She looked shocked, but was so beautiful. At that moment her name was both a question and realization. He whispered it, "Orihime."

She too was caught up in the moment and found herself unable to move. She stared into his calm eyes and gravity pulled them closer. In what was seconds his lips lightly touched hers and their eyes closed. There was an innocent passion between them.

"HA! Uryuu! You're gonna owe me big!!"

A chill ran up Uryuu's spine and their kiss broke. He pulled away and blushed furiously, mumbling something apologetic and returning to the game. Orihime stood there it was all just too much.

Back in the living room Ichigo had managed to remove himself from the massive financial hole he was in. He noticed that Uryuu couldn't hold his gaze and assumed something was wrong. "Hey? You Ok?"

"Perfectly fine thank you," Uryuu's words rambled together as he watched Ichigo's eyebrows raise in question.

Before another word was said Orihime came into the room. She looked miff, confused, and maybe hurt. "I'm going to bed. Lock the door when you leave… please."

Her face tightened, she turned quickly, and left. Uryuu and Ichigo stared at each other. A hand to his chin and Ichigo found something to say. "She said, 'When you leave'. Do you think she was talking about you or me? What are we staying for anyway…?"

"Why do you have to be so analytical…" Uryuu said rather prickly. Suddenly they realized something.

Uryuu jumped up. "Good night."

"WHaa?? Hey you're not leaving me here! She was talking to you not me!" Ichigo lurched forward and jumped up. Uryuu grabbed his shoes.

"Oh, no pretty sure…"

"Ha! You were in the kitchen with her last. What did you do?" Ichigo asked.

At that Uryuu's face flushed red and he bolted out the door. Ichigo followed grabbing his jacket. Down the steps Ichigo laughed and Uryuu felt even more uncomfortable. Thunder rolled overheard and rain began to fall. Uryuu had forgotten his jacket so he shoved his hands in his pockets, but he wasn't cold. The kiss with Orihime kept replaying in his mind.

~*~

Hitsugaya was still walking around. He actually enjoyed the cool rains of the real world. Tonight was no exception. At least now there was no one to annoy him. He paused and listened to his surroundings. Someone was coming. He jumped up into a tree and watched.

~*~

Suddenly a voice whispered into his ear. "I know what you did…"

Uryuu whipped around to face a grinning Ichigo very close to his face. "NO you don't! Kurosaki your home is that way," he pointed, "now go! Stop following me!"

"Your face is red."

Uryuu looked at his friend in horror, "Is not! Ichigo…"

The grinning boy stopped his friend, "Look I'm going to follow you all the home," he paused, "yeah, until you tell me what happened in the kitchen with Orihime."

Drunkenly Ichigo tripped forward, but caught himself. Uryuu just stared. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Well, you gonna tell me or will I have to keep whispering in yer' ear throughout the night?"

Disturbing images passed through Uryuu's mind. His friend was certainly drunk. Ichigo would never act like that. Maybe he would forget. Uryuu conceded defeat and walked over to a bench. Ichigo shrugged and followed. The bench was covered by a towering tree that offered some protection from the rain. There was also a street light so they could see well. After they sat down the rain began to pour.

"I kissed her."

Ichigo's head dropped. "Really you did? And she kicked you out! Geez what kind of a kiss was that."

Uryuu frowned, "Obviously not a good one."

Silence consumed them as a cold breeze kicked up. There was warmth between the two. Uryuu sighed, "I think she was expecting you."

Ichigo shrugged, "Naw, no way. She was probably trying to kick me out."

"Stop being modest."

"Me? Modest. Wow that's some high and mighty praise there. You're not that drunk are you? Still have that… that…vo, vo, ca…"

"Vocabulary."

"Yeah man that's it."

Uryuu sat up to leave, but stopped as Ichigo's hand grasped his arm. His grip was strong and warm, his face had mellowed. Uryuu sat back down a touch of depression welling up inside him. He felt like a failure. "So if you're not drunk," Ichigo mused, "then something's up with the way you kiss."

Uryuu hung his head. He didn't have time to see his friend's face change. Ichigo shrugged, "Eh, I'll forget by morning."

Before Uryuu could react Ichigo had grabbed his chin and turned his face for a deep and true kiss. Uryuu could feel the man next to him melting into him. He was paralyzed by shock, and warmth, and a flood of some electrical feeling.

Ichigo was the first to pull away. He frowned and repeated aloud to himself, "I will forget by morning." He cringed.

Uryuu looked at him with expectation. "So..?"

"Go get a girl," Ichigo cringed again and wiped his face with his jacket. Looking up he saw the disappointment on his friends face. Uryuu shivered in the cold.

Shaking his head Ichigo sighed. He stated the obvious, "You left your jacket at her house."

Uryuu looked at him confused.

Standing up Ichigo flicked his friend in the head. "Go get your jacket."

With that Ichigo left, still repeated his new mantra 'I will forget by morning'. Uryuu watched his friend go, getting his jacket somehow at the forefront of his mind. Once Ichigo was out of sight a dense fog replaced his leaving form. Uryuu began his trek back to Orihime's house.

~*~

Meanwhile the hostess of that evening was cleaning up the monopoly game the boys had left behind. Amidst putting up the game she found Uryuu's jacket. The young woman let a tear fall from her face as she clutched the jacket. She felt like a complete idiot and succumbed to her depression.

In her anxiety she did not hear the door open, nor did she feel the cool air that was let in by the action. Slowly she stood and when she looked up she was eye to eye with the owner of the jacket. "Hi… Orihime," Uryuu blushed.

~*~

The next morning the sun shone brightly. The rain had stopped. Puffy, white clouds floated through the air. Even without his glasses Uryuu could see the beautiful woman beside him. She was still sleeping with an ethereal glow about her. Her smile was innocent and satisfied. He brushed away the long strands of orange hair from her face and kissed her softly.

~*~

There were probably only 2 problems with what happened that night. The first….

In the Kurosaki house Ichigo's scream could be heard. He had obviously remembered his rather romantic evening.

The second…

Hitsugaya continued to wear a very pleased grin on his face. All morning long he puzzled his lieutenant. All he would say was, "He'll never forget Taicho again" followed by an evil cackle.

This just happened to creep Matsumoto out extremely and Hitsugaya had a very "Matsumoto-less" morning.

_**~`*`~**_

**Hope you, the reader, enjoyed this. Don't forget to check out other stories for this pairing that are entered in this contest! We all greatly enjoy the reviews. They truly give us the boost of confidence to continue writing.**

**Sincerely,  
****Anynymys1**


	4. Strength

**For the Bleach Romance Fanfiction Contest here is my ByakuyaXOrihime entry! Hope you all like it. I kinda rushed all on the last day! Ah well, Enjoy!**

**_Strength can co-exist with beauty._**

***~':'~***

Orihime had not been in Seireitei long. It had been awkward for her to seek Rukia's help and it had sapped the last of her courage and determination. She could now feel the inadequacy and uselessness that had driven her to seek help seeping back in. The grandeur of the Kuchiki manor did not help any; instead it served only to belittle her more.

She sighed anxiously and looked around. Outside there was a garden. The green foliage soothing to her eyes and healing to her soul, Orihime paused. The garden looked inviting, a place where she could relax and try to rethink her path. Glancing around the mansion she nodded, the prestige was too overbearing for her.

In the garden the mossy ground felt soft beneath her feet. It was like stepping into another world, a calmer and less worried one. The path was wide enough for two people. It wound past exotic flowers and was canopied by tall statuesque trees. A breeze played a light symphony with the leaves allowing the evening light to pour through and brighten the way. Finally wandering around a corner Orihime came to an open space. It was a small area with a bench in the middle and the garden surrounding. Behind the bench were two large willow trees. Their branches leaned down and swept the ground obscuring any view past them.

Closing her eyes Orihime took in the ethereal aura of the garden. As she listened and quieted her soul she heard the lapping of water, but there was no water in the garden. She looked around and followed the sound, curious now. Quickly she forgot her worries as she moved towards the bench. The water was beyond the willow trees. She could hear it clearer the closer she went. Carefully she moved the branches out of her way and stepped through.

Before her was a pond. The evening sky reflected on the glassy water in an array of deep purples and exotic pinks. Tall trees lined the edges of the pond and large white birds floated atop. The birds produced a cooing sound and their white was offset by orange plumage. Orihime stood in awe until the silence was broken by a strong, quiet voice.

"Orihime..."

The girl jumped, her reverie broken. She turned to find where the voice had come from and found Byakuya. He was sitting on another bench by the water and had obviously been watching the beautiful site as well. Rukia's brother watched her with the same cold look he gave everyone.

Flustered and embarrassed, Orihime began spilling out words. "Oh, hi Kuchiki Taicho! I was just wandering around. Not looking for anyone! I'm not lost either! I… just, just…"

"What are you here for?"

Her lips tightened and in his presence she felt herself quickly becoming smaller. He was so intimidating, but she had to answer. "To become stronger," she said weakly.

Orihime's eyes fell from his face and she felt the overwhelming sense of failure fall upon her again. The silence in the air was stifling and she almost turned to leave when he spoke this time in a commanding tone.

"What are you doing in the garden?"

In her own uneasiness, Orihime did not know what to expect of the noble. At that she was not even thinking about him, but scrambling to pull herself together. The question caused her to think of what had happened earlier that day and the euphoria of it drove her fears away. Suddenly, she was no longer afraid as she related her afternoon in the garden.

Slowly she walked closer to Byakuya until finally she sat down on the bench next to him; still going on about the garden and its beauty. Byakuya listened quietly half amused and half annoyed. Even he was accountable to the emotion of pride and the young girl next to him spoke beautifully of his garden.

When she sat next to him it was not a breach in protocol, like the young Kurosaki's insistence to call him informally. It felt odd and out of place, though. Sitting next to her on the bench, Byakuya was disturbed and enlightened. It wasn't like sitting next to Rukia, his beloved little sister. Next to Orihime he felt foreign almost inadequate, as though he was missing a softer aspect of himself.

There on the bench he felt how out of contact he was with others. It would not be something to bother him long though. As the darkness of night overcame the pond fireflies began to appear. Orihime let out a breath of amazement and looked over at Byakuya. Her face was soft and her voice warm. "Kuchiki-san, what is your favorite time to be at the pond?"

He glanced at her and caught curious blue eyes with his. "In the evening."

Byakuya stood to leave after his short, curt answer. Receiving the praise of the young woman was nice, but he would not bear questions, of any silly kind, from the Ryoka. Especially personal ones, she was obviously becoming too comfortable around him. When he stood she followed and another question came forth. Orihime issued the words from her mouth with an innocence, that was sweet and endearing in its curiosity. "Kuchiki-san, why do you like the pond in the evening?"

Byakuya stopped and looked back at her with his familiar cold glare. She missed it as she looked back at the surface of the pond. Turning around Orihime overlooked his stare until she got closer. Uneasiness swept over her again and she tripped. He caught her.

Byakuya knew that he was the cause for her uneasiness; he remembered her answer to his question. Still holding her in his arms, Byakuya watched her eyes widen in surprise. Orihime tried to speak, but the words would not come forth. Inwardly he sighed and this time he talked.

"It's beautiful. Only in the evening do the fireflies come out and illuminate everything. They bring out and highlight the strengths of the pond that are otherwise understated in the brightness of day. Notice how daunting the trees are, how great they are. The rocks jet out on the edges upholding the trees. The glassy surface supports the magnificent birds and protects the sleek koi.

These are just a few things that co-exist with the beauty of the pond. They allow the beauty to shine forth. Therefore when beauty exists there is strength."

Orihime soaked in his words as her hands rested on his chest. Byakuya was still holding her and as the silence lingered Orihime felt herself drawn to him. The light from the fireflies displayed the noble curves of his face before her eyes. As she watched him and traced his face in her mind, Orihime felt the man take her hand.

He led her out of his hold and allowed her to support herself. Orihime felt light as though she was in a dream. She watched his face which was neither warm nor cold towards her, it was blank and she wondered what he could have been thinking. Time passed and Orihime felt him let go of her hand. He gave an unnoticeable nod and walked on with Orihime at his side.

Tonight under the moonlight, Orihime noticed that the strong silence surrounding the Kuchiki was beautiful.

**_*~':'~*_**

_**There is strength even in beauty.**_

**Thanks for reading! **

**Sincerely,  
Anynymys1**


	5. Threesome

**For the Bleach Romance Fanfiction Contest here is my UruharaxShinji entry! It's rather a whirl wind idea i did not have a lot of time to "create" like I normally do. Actually, rather I had lots of time and just a blank mind. LOL Please enjoy!**

***~':'~***

Uruhara sighed heavily. He sat on an exotic array of plush pillows drinking hot tea. About the room were candles of different sizes lighting the room with a warm, romantic glow. The air was cool and flowed in softly from the open sliding doors where Uruhara watched the brightly lit sky. There he waited. Tessai had taken the children out tonight and the quiet in the Shoten was admirably wonderful; at least for now.

Earlier that day Uruhara had been rather thoughtful, meandering about the empty, customer-less shop by himself. This emptiness had gotten him thinking. There were 3 words that sparked Uruhara's curiosity. Yoroichi had said them before leaving and would assuredly say them again soon- 'I love you'. It was a familiar phrase to the Shoten owner. He had heard many people say it, but had rarely allowed the words to slip from his own tongue. Now he wondered why people bothered to say those 3 little words.

He would certainly ask Yoroichi. Of course, that depended on how she was feeling. He smiled at the thought.

* * *

Upon a sole rooftop, Shinji strained to see if there were any stars tonight. Despite the bright city lights he often tried to find a star or two. There were many annoyances in his life now. The Vizard had a small opportunity to take a break and wander, and much like a stray dog. The opportunity was a nice one and he decided to resolve some things plaguing his troubled mind. Sorting things in importance Shinji tackled his hate of Aizen first.

It was something that he often thought of. This hate was a constant nagging at the back of his mind; coming to light mainly when he was alone and pensive. He couldn't help but wonder if he had the strength to defeat his enemy. If possibly he failed and died at the hand of the man that he, Shinji, sought revenge from. That would be the ultimate disgrace- to die at Aizen's hand.

But if he was strong enough to defeat Aizen then why had he not attacked the wretch before? Shinji paused and thought it out. Then he smiled, he knew the answer to that. Maybe he could defeat Aizen, but he needed help to find the man and defeat those that would protect him. To lose anymore of his comrades would be devastating. While the other Vizards annoyed him to no end they were his family. Aizen's time would come soon enough. Shinji's thoughts suddenly turned to Ichigo. He stifled a laugh. The boy was almost a complete waste of time. Not because of strength and power, rather his attitude turned Shinji off.

Ichigo had the makings of a great Vizard. His strength was amazing and unheard of; possibly strong enough to confront Aizen and his Espada. If only Ichigo would listen. When Shinji tried to shake the boy from his mind he came back to reality. Somehow he had wandered near the Uruhara Shoten. _The owner of that place had first trained Ichigo_, Shinji remembered. Was there a possible insight to Ichigo he had not seen? Uruhara would be the best person to ask.

Not that Shinji wanted to ask. Where was his pride? Still it would be nice to check up on the old man slash adversary. If this Aizen business got out of hand Uruhara would assuredly step into it. Shinji looked about the Shoten, not a single light intruded upon the darkness of night; except a room at the far right end of the building. There he could see the man himself, Uruhara. Shinji walked over taking his time. He didn't want to seem desperate. "So moonlight wasn't enough for you?"

Uruhara smiled and placed his tea cup down. "Oh, no. I like the contrast of light."

"You always were weird," Shinji said and leaned on the opening of a sliding door. Uruhara slowly looked over at the Vizard. He raised an eyebrow and a smile spread over his face.

"So Shinji what brings you here?"

The Vizard shrugged, "Ichigo."

"That bad, eh?"

"You have no idea. The kid is more stubborn and annoying than anyone I have ever met."

"Yet you're still working with him?"

"Well… yeah. How did you get through to him?"

"Hmm, me? Just the usual."

Shinji twirled his hand in Uruhara's direction, "That means?"

"Oh, but that's a secret you know."

"Whatever."

There was a quiet silence between the two as they paused, listening to an ambulance siren pass by. Shinji finally sat beside Uruhara. He picked up a tea cup and motioned for the other man to fill it.

Uruhara tilted his head. "You know that is the only other tea cup here, right?"

The Vizard flared a trademark smile. "No, I never noticed."

"Hn, I believe Haori would have hit you right now?"

Rubbing his right cheek, Shinji replied, "Yep, so were you waiting for someone?"

"Maybe."

"Certainly not waiting for me, so…"

Filling his tea cup Uruhara stared at the Vizard and the Vizard stared back. It was a cognitive silence. Shinji held up his tea cup to be filled. The host nodded and found his eyes connect with his guests as a question formed in his mind. A moment of enlightenment one might say. Uruhara never blinked as the question alighted form his lips. "I love you…"

Sadly he was never able to finish the actual question. Shinji's face changed to unbelief as he gapped at the "man" in front of him. The words 'I love you' rang in his ears. Consequently the Vizard's hand holding the tea cup jumped and connected with the tea pot Uruhara held spilling tea all over them both.

The tea pot rolled in the air and Uruhara leaned over to grab it. Shinji scowled trying to wipe off some of the boiling tea on his arm when he saw Uruhara leaning towards him. It was just too much. The ex-shinigami on the other hand was only worried about his tea pot. From the Ming Dynasty, the tea pot was an antique and about to shatter over Shinji's head. Uruhara would not have that. Shinji on the other hand saw his hosts outspread arms in a completely different light.

The word "No" stuck in Shinji's throat as Uruhara fell on him. "Gotcha!"

* * *

Yoroichi stretched allowing the moonlight to enticingly run its rays over her curvaceous body. The night was a beautiful thing. She had left the Shoten with its occupants and Uruhara more than a week ago. Now she was coming back. Closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, Yoroichi always enjoyed coming back to the Shoten. Each time was different yet, elicited the same response: content and complete satisfaction.

Even from afar she could see the illumination of candles from a single room of the Shoten. Inside she burned with a feeling for release and entered the room. Shinji lay on the floor; Uruhara sprawled over him with the tea pot in his hand. This was the scene that the Goddess of Lightening walked in on. Shinji looked up at her with a pale and fearful face witha tinge of rage. Uruhara simply smiled . This was obviously not the kind of evening he had had in mind. A look of surprise lit up her face, but she allowed a smile to spread and stepped closer.

"Well… how about a threesome?"

Little can be said for the two men, except complete surprise.

**_*~':'~*_**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Sincerely,  
Anynymys1**


	6. Reset

**For the Bleach Romance Fanfiction Contest here is my YoroichixNeliel entry! This is written in a rush of insanity. Please enjoy! **

***~':'~***

Yoroichi Shihoin raced through a long crumbling hallway. Light protruded from few places, leaving her path dark and ominous. Ahead she could hear the screams of zanpaktos in a blood feud. Beyond that she could feel Ichigo's reaitsu falter and disappear. It was a harrowing moment. A sense of unbelief surged through her; after all that work to come this close and fall so far? There was no reset button here. She hurried on into the brightness at the end of the hallway. Then there was another scream. As her eyes adjusted to the light she recognized the two fighters.

"Nnoitra Jiruga! You will die for your treachery!" Neliel's zanpakto was stained with her opponent's blood, likewise was his. There was a sort of rage that seemed to power the female arrancar; something that seemed to keep the fight in her favor. Neither had strength to achieve bankai any longer, yet their souls continued to scream for the others blood. Yoroichi remembered when they had all split up after entering Hueco Mundo. Ichigo had left with Neliel and a few others to find Aizen. Neliel would be the best person to ask about Ichigo's whereabouts.

Nnoitra defended against another frontal attack from Neliel. It sent him to his knees. He countered with a shove that sent her back. It worked, he was able to stand and a shout from Yoroichi added another minute to his life.

"Hey! Neliel, where's Ichigo?"

Neliel had been fully intent on killing Nnoitra. Exhaustion made her concentration heavy, but Yoroichi's voice broke through after few shouts. "HEY, NELIEL!"

The energy dissipated as Neliel absently looked over at Yoroichi on her right. With the Shinigami there the three formed a triangle.

"Yoroichi, you're alive!" the arrancar replied.

"Of course, definitely not going to die here, where's Ichigo?"

"Oh right, he…"

Neliel's eyes widened as a new realization came upon her. There was a dull throbbing pain from her stomach and feeling left her legs as she fell to her knees. Her eyes locked with Nnoitra's as the madness and irony passed away. Neliel's hands reached for the hilt of the zanpakto that pierced through her. Her own zanpakto clattered to the floor. At the hilt, pressing further into her cooling body, Neliel felt Nnoitra's hands.

They were cold. Calloused but mostly smooth. Despite the reality of death, they made her hands feel warm. Suddenly the sword was pulled from her. Neliel watched the blade exit with her own blood clinging to it. Her eyes rose upwards to see the annoyance on Nnoitra's face, just before Yoroichi sliced the thin vulnerable flesh of his neck.

The male arrancar fell facing Neliel. His zanpakto clattered dully on the floor. The last sound he would ever make. Neliel watched his eyes cloud over and a small smile lit a corner of her face. There was a sort of peace and then she lost whatever balance she had. Yoroichi caught Neliel carefully and let the young woman rest in her lap.

"I'm sorry," Yoroichi's voice whispered.

Neliel nodded, "I dropped my guard. Just glad he's gone now."

Blood expelled through a set of coughs Neliel tried to stop. Yoroichi sat the arrancar up and a wave of helplessness swept over her. Out of all her abilities that earned her the title of goddess, Yoroichi found herself lacking the ability to save a life. What a shame for a goddess. After Neliel had stopped coughing Yoroichi brought her face closer to the arrancar's and softly posed her question again, "Where is Ichigo?"

Neliel's eyes fluttered as her breath became shallow. "Of the three doors, the left-most one; Aizen is at the end… and Ichigo."

"Thank you."

The arrancar's last breath was short and less labored. Her eyes dulled as she lay in the shinigami's arms. Yoroichi closed Neliel's eyelids and laid her on the ground; another life for the greed of one man. Yet even as the shinigami stood, a warm breeze died across the body and a flicker of reaitsu seemed to appear. A bright light burst from the body and Yoroichi shielded her eyes. Suddenly there was laughter. Neliel's body was gone and in its place a child.

"Neliel," Yoroichi asked.

The child smiled, "Yes."

"Well, talk about a reset button," the shinigami shook her head. "Come on kid let's find Ichigo."

"Ichyigo," Neliel said as Yoroichi hoisted the child onto her hip.

"No, Ichigo, we have to find and help him."

"Blurrigo? He went that way, towards the Hogyoku," spit spewed from the child's mouth.

Yoroichi's eyes widened and she cringed. Her voice almost cracked as she commanded the small child, "Don't spit when you talk."

"Oh, sorry."

**_*~':'~*_**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Sincerely,  
Anynymys1**


	7. Love Potion

**_I am so sunk and so sorry. This story got way out of control and way out there! I... anyone that is able or tries to read this I deeply apologize, but in the heat of the day this is all I have and time is definately out. _**

**_A not so quite Gin/Stark paring. _**

**_'~**~'_**

Gin watched the evening stars sullenly. The brightness and sharpness of the genial stars seemed dull. There was nothing, but loneliness in the far horizons and Gin felt it strongly inside of him. He had forgotten a day that he had never forgotten before. It was so unlike him, yet the blame could easily be blamed upon his current situation. The bland railing of the opulent balcony was cool beneath his touch; quite a contrast to the warm tea cup in his hand.

Normally Gin would have had tea with Aizen and Tousen, but today he felt out of place. Somehow confusion had befallen him and Gin wished to only be alone. He sighed audibly and sipped some tea. Placing the cup down a sudden warm flush came to his face and he smiled. The twisting feeling in his stomach dissipated and a small smile touched Gin's face.

Shaking his head he stared at the cup. This was a strange feeling no doubt. In a way he felt as though he was not in control. As if something had taken him over. Rubbing his eyes, Gin left the tea cup on the railing and turned around. There in the entry way of the balcony stood Stark.

"Hey, Aizen-sama's wondering why you're not at tea."

"Re…a, I…" Gin was at a loss of words. His mouth formed to speak a phrase that was strongly unfamiliar. Suddenly he blurted the words without sufficient consideration. "I love you."

Stark shook his head without any thought to what his superior had said. He was yawning at that second as looking for the ex-shinigami had been tiring. What happened next though would assuredly wake him. Especially as Gin's arms wrapped around him, bringing Stark closer until his body framed the shinigami's.

The Arrancar's hands shoved against Gin's chest as Gin's right arm stayed around his waist, and his left hand moved up to cradle Stark's head and pull him into a kiss. It lasted far too short for Gin and far too long for Stark. The latter scrambled away in wide-eyed exasperation.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!???" Stark had begun to stand when Gin tried to step forward. There was something "off" about him and Stark knew it. For now the "fight or flight" instinct had set in and Stark had chosen flight. Staring into Gin's eyes only confirmed the real insanity of the situation. A swift kick from Stark was caught by Gin.

He cocked his head and smiled. "Bringing you closer to me."

With that Gin pulled Stark closer by his foot and kneeled down on the ground. "Oh, Matusmoto," Gin whispered as he buried his face in Stark's neck.

* * *

Szayel raced down a corridor after a shadow. He only hoped to not be late. Apache had come into his lab with a tray for tea. She had, in her anger, slammed her hand on a table and set vials spinning in the air. One of which had broken over the tray without her knowledge. Szayel was terrified when he found out which vial had been broken. The consequences would be even worse if Aizen were to accidently drink from one of the cups.

At that, Szayel only had a faint idea as to how exactly the liquid in the red vial worked. "Apache WAIT!"

The look she gave him when she turned around was stone cold. Szayel felt Apache's eyes pierce through him and he averted her gaze to quickly relay the information. "Give me the tray."

"What?! You've given me enough trouble! Go clean up that mess in your lab, lab rat!"

He shook his head. "No, one of the vials's spilled onto the tray and cups. You have to use something else."

Suddenly Apache's face contorted. "Are you joking?"

"No definitely not," he implored. "How could I joke about such a thing? This is dire."

"Well, let's say I trust you…"

"You have to trust me!" Szayel cocked his head as he surveyed the tray again. "There's a cup missing…"

"It was Gin," she admitted, "he wanted to have tea alone for some reason, ordered me to…"

"Where did he go?"

Apache sighed and pointed back the way Szayel had come. "He went that way."

Szayel left to find Gin in the direction she had pointed out; leaving Apache alone to clean everything up. She stared at the tray and began to wonder. "_What if this stuff gets on me?_" her eyes squinted, "_How come I can't see it?_"

* * *

Stark was at a loss for everything. His mind could not fathom the change in his superior. This change which was positively extraordinary made even weirder when Gin uttered another's name. The name caused the ex-shinigami to shiver in excitement.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Stark heard a recognizable voice behind him. His heart jumped to his throat as he tried to shove Gin off once again. The Arrancar had a little help though as Szayel grabbed Gin.

"Oh my gosh! What's wrong with you!!??" Stark yelled at Gin who was being held back by Szayel.

Gin chuckled a little. Szayel stared at the Espada blankly. "What's wrong with you, Stark? Run for it!"

"You're helping me?"

"NO! I'm helping myself! GO!"

Stark shrugged and turned to walk away. "Well if you…"

Just then Szayel dashed past Stark. "I insist!"

The Arrancar did not need to look back, he took off as well. Quickly he gained on Szayel racing through the hallways; Gin hot on their trail. The two barely managed to lose their squinty eyed superior.

Stark turned to Szayel and begin with a serious voice. "What did you do?"

"I have nothing to admit to. It's all Apache's fault; Halibel needs to keep her…"

"I DON'T," Stark started, but quieted, "care about her! I want to know what Gin took that has…"

"Made him a perverted, depraved…"

Stark held his hand up and looked away. "Made him different, that's all."

"Are you kidding? The guy has gone insane. Alright, there was a vial in my lab and Apache knocked it over onto the Aizen's tea tray and into the cups…"

"So Aizen and Tousen could be like this too?"

"No, I caught up to her in time."

"Not in time for Gin."

"Well I can't be everywhere at once."

"How come you didn't just…"

"I was checking the vial label! This is what I get for helping others!"

"Naw, wait, is there an antidote?"

Szayel thought for a second. "Well… no."

At this point Stark reached over and began to strangle Szayel. Sadly, this blew their cover and hiding place. Gin could be heard announcing, "Come to me my Sake goddess!"

Szayel raced past Grimmjow & Ulquiorra for his life, followed by Stark, followed by Gin. The blue headed Arrancar laughed and slapped Ulquiorra on the back.

"Look at the suckers run! Finally some life to this place!"

Gin's voice echoed, "Lovey bunny come back!"

Grimmjow's face fell. "Oh that's…"

"Totally right," the voice came from Apache. "Szayel deserves whatever he's got right now. Stupid potion the idiot made. I mean is this all he does in that lab of his?"

Ulquiorra almost asked a question, but Grimmjow's curiosity beat him to it. "So what the heck is going on?"

Apache explained quite happily. Ulquiorra nodded and spoke softly, "It's some kind of love potion?"

"Yeah I went back to the lab and found the label. I mean only one vial broke so it was easy to find. I guess it causes the first person you see to look like the one person you love. Then it causes a bunch of crazy side effects: vomiting, bad breath, ulcers, erection though I have no idea what that is. But really there's no idea what will happen," said Apache.

Grimmjow's face was blank and of course, Ulquiorra stoic as ever. Wonderweiss walked into the middle of the group and stopped. Everyone looked at him. "Just like Viagra."

Whatever else the little guy said was lost. Apache looked up to the other two and placed her hand on her hip. "What is Viagra?"

"NOTHING!" said Grimmjow and Ulquiorra in unison.

She rolled her eyes and waved them off. "Whatever, you two are so screwed up."

After she left there was an awkward silence. Wonderweiss sat babbling before Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. The blue headed Arrancar swallowed then spoke slowly, "I bet you could use that stuff."

Ulquiorra stared at him. Then Grimmjow noticed his comrades face. "Hey, you're eye just twitched! Well nice to see you show emotion. I'm outta here."

Too bad Grimmjow didn't see Ulquiorra's fist.

**_'~**~'_**

**_:)(:_**

**Sincerely,  
Anynymys1**


	8. Sorry Don't Cut It

_**Here it is. Very late and hopefully a boost for everyone else to finish. Wow. I hope this even makes sense.... **_

_**~`*`~**_

Rukia breathed deeply before checking her purse once again. She looked up determined and resolute while clenching the cell phone in her right hand. Passing by a mirror in the hallway she caught a glimpse of herself, and struggled inwardly to not stop and stare. Vanity won out.

"I'm not vain, I'm not vain…" she continually whispered as she frumped her hair a little and made sure the clothes matched again.

Stepping back from the mirror Rukia's face saddened. No one else had been home when he called. Rukia had to dress herself and hope that somehow she would "fit" in. She had chosen a violet dress and some white heels. The shoes made her a little taller and there was some getting used to them, but Rukia felt she could bear with it. Normally Yuzu and Karin helped her dress nicer for going out. This time the Kurosaki house was abnormally quiet; something that under no date instances would have been nice, but now not so much.

Suddenly, Rukia's eyes widened. This was a date. It really was, she and…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!

Rukia jumped, startled from her revelation. _"Who could it be?"_ she thought, _"Oh, probably one of Yuzu's admirers like that boy from Uruhara's." _Rukia opened the door and readied a smile. A figure rushed inside and latched onto Rukia's legs.

"Keigo?!" she said surprised.

"OH! Ichigo you have to save me!!! That… Oh, Rukia?"

Her whole face twitched as she shoved her foot in his face. Keigo slide back a few feet and buried his face in his hands as he burst into tears.

"THAT HURT!!!!" he whined.

"Well, you latched onto me… you idiot! Get out! Ichigo's not here and I'm leaving!"

"WHa? What? Ichigo's…"

"Not here! Now leave."

Rukia's hand gestured out the doorway. Keigo's eyes glanced at her, out the door, and behind him.

"No, I think I'll stay. I'll just wait for Kurosaki to come home."

Rukia tried to be patient. "No, that would be irresponsible for me to leave you here alone. Just leave and come back later."

"But I can't you don't understand!"

"No I DON'T!" Rukia grasped the back of Keigo's shirt and readied to toss him outside. Only, he bear hugged her and refused to let go.

"It's not safe out there! You could just stay here with me. Then you wouldn't be irresponsible."

Rukia's face soured and she managed to pull him off. "You won't be safe in here with me! I'm going on a date. If you don't…"

"OH! You, Rukia, your going on a DATE?"

His awkward and annoying question caught her off guard. Rukia paused and tried to assess the situation again. She had garnered the boy's curiosity. Maybe that would get him outside long enough for her to lock the door and run.

"Yes, actually I am," a thought came to mind, "do you think I look decent enough for a date?"

Rukia eyed him curiously waiting for his reply. Keigo simply stared and concerned that maybe she didn't look nice Rukia stepped closer. "Well?"

At this moment Keigo was simply savoring his view of Rukia and trying to put his answer into un-perverted phrase or string of words. She was beautiful. The setting sun filtered through the doorway and lighted her dark locks with a fiery embrace. Shadows cast a show over her luxurious curves and Keigo basked in it all. As she came closer only one thought came to his mind. This thought was attached to no words.

Rukia kneeled down to Keigo's sitting level and was just about to knock him over the head when Keigo leaned forward and kissed her. Suddenly she fell back and her head hit the floor. Keigo was squirming all over her and Rukia fell into a rage of fury. Bringing her knee up swiftly Rukia "numbed" her opponent, jumped up, and aptly tossed him out the door. Enraged and in a huff she fumbled the keys, managed to lock the door, and left before Keigo could regain himself.

* * *

At the restaurant Ichigo looked at his watch and noted that while Rukia was not there just yet she wasn't late either. He sighed and scratched his head. Opening his eyes he caught her enter the doorway. Ichigo quickly caught her attention and the two sat down for a nice dinner. They exchanged a lovers set of nervous "hellos" and sneaked peaks at each other from around the tall menus. In a moment of extreme nervousness Ichigo attempted to start a conversation.

"So, Rukia… you, you look very healthy today."

"Umm, healthy?"

"Well, yeah. Your cheeks are rosy today."

"Oh, rosy? I didn't even notice." Rukia hid behind the menu and touched her cheeks. Not only were they "rosy" they were hot or else she was just that nervous around Kurosaki. No it had to be the blush… but she couldn't remember putting that much on her cheeks.

"Yeah you…"

"KUROSAKI!"

Rukia cringed, still hiding behind the menu as Ichigo looked to see who had called his name. The voice was very familiar and Ichigo's eyes swept through the people in the room until they caught on one figure that was moving rather hurriedly and strangely.

"Eh, Keigo, what do want?"

"I needed a place to stay and Rukia… well… she's…"

"Right here," Ichigo said as he pointed her out.

Rukia lowered the menu and stared at Keigo maliciously.

Ichigo noticed the ting on Rukia's cheeks darken. "Rukia, you… are you ok?"

Keigo trembled as the apology stuttered from his mouth, "I… I, I'm sssssooorrry?"

"Not good enough."

**_:)  
_**

**Sincerely,  
****Anynymys1**


End file.
